Navigating puberty 302
by Piper'stemper
Summary: The sisters switch places as the present ones go back to high school while the past ones go to the future. But this day holds significant importance to all of them; will things change in the future if they screw up the past and don't follow the sequence of events? Season three rewrite episode 3.02.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Navigating puberty

Episode 3.2

It has been a week sense the double Walker incident and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Piper was cleaning the house and was playing some music on the radio to make that task a little more painless. Phoebe walked in carrying her book bags from school and could not help but sing along to the nostalgic music. She grabbed the broom out of Piper's hand and uses it as a make-believe microphone as she sang along to Hay Mickey by Toni Basil. Prue was next to come in and just stared at her two younger sisters singing and dancing away without a care in the world.

"I hated that song," she said and walked past them to get something to drink as Phoebe smacked her on the behind while dancing.

"Good morning sunshine," Piper said and took the broom out of Phoebe's hand so she could finish sweeping the kitchen.

"Its not morning its late afternoon and its Sunday, so this is one day I can be moody," Prue said and took out a bottle of water.

"I get Monday," Phoebe said.

"Ok then I get the rest of the days." Piper chimed in.

"Leo would move out," Prue said as Leo came in and went right to Piper.

"What would I do?" he asks.

"Run away if we were all on our curse at the same time because apparently someone is," Phoebe replied while looking at Prue and Leo wrinkled his nose knowing what she meant.

"Can you stay?" Piper asks Leo.

"Just for a little while and then I have training," he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Training?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah we are always learning up there," he replied and Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Apparently," Piper said.

"It seems like whenever we have a problem; they don't know what to do. Are you sure your training or playing golf?" Prue asks.

"Is that how thunder is made?" Phoebe asks with a smile.

"Actually it's just the elders passing gas," Leo replied and tried to keep a serious face of the rest of them were not sure what to say. "Just kidding."

"Thank god because I really don't want to image that," Piper said and started putting the dishes away.

"I am done with my homework and now I can play, so what's the plan today?" Phoebe asks and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sleep a lot of sleep," Prue replied while leaning against the counter.

"I need to go to the club and do some inventory, but after that I'm free," Piper replied.

"Goody we can go shopping," Phoebe said.

"Pheebe's you realize you don't have any money," Piper said.

"You do," Phoebe replied with a mischievous smile.

"No I have a lot of credit cards," Piper said.

"Same thing," Phoebe said and Piper opened her mouth and then decided not to say anything.

"Well you guys have fun and I will be in my room, god if I could stop Eve from eating that Apple I would," Prue said as she headed out.

"Apple?" Leo asks a little confused about the reference.

"Women believe that's because the curse, never mind," Piper replied as it still didn't answer his question and Phoebe just nodded.

"Maybe later after my training we could do some Adam and Eve?" Leo whispered into Piper's ear and she blushed a little.

"Gross," Phoebe said and left the two lovebirds alone.

Prue was not getting much sleep as she was worried about the new threat of demi devils that seemed to be targeting them. She has gone over the book over and over and hoped something would show up but nothing did. All the books she has been looking at were offering very little help as demi devils are not that known to the magical community. Phoebe was doing research at the library but came across nothing that would solve that problem. Piper was also losing sleep as her nightmares were not going away easily and she just wanted to forget the whole thing and live normal a life. The whole seven dwarfing thing was also a little mind boggling, as they seem to be in human trafficking then saving Snow White, because apparently in the original story never written they sold her to the highest bidder. Prue would finally fall asleep as the day went on while Piper finished up at the club and went shopping with her sister.

Jenett was sitting at a glass table and this time she was wearing a long-sleeved jacket mix with copper and gold and was a dark color. Her dress also had copper and gold in it with an abstract pattern. It looked expensive but also something just put together and yet somehow it all matched. She had a diary in her hand while drinking wine when Pitivo walked in and sat across from her.

"What dirty little secrets have you found?" he asks with a small smile.

"Too numerous to count, but one sticks out the most and it seemed to all happen on the same day, Phoebe, Prue and Piper had life changing events," she replied as she held up the other diary that was Phoebe's.

"The scars of puberty never seem to truly fade," he said and he took a drink of her wine.

"1988 March 15th seems to be the day," she said and he pulled out a bag from his pocket that had a stone in it. He put it on the table and it glowed red.

"Well maybe it's time to relive it," he said as she put it in her hand.

"Not just relive but make a mess of it," she said laid the two diaries down on top of each other and placed the stone on top of them. "You will need to be there for one event, as they will know they are in the past and try to either follow the path or change it."

"Of course wouldn't want them to get too arrogant," he replied.

"Once they fall asleep, they will find reliving high school should be a wish better left undone," she said and he kissed her hand.

"Oh what evil webs," he said while looking up at her.

Phoebe was done trying on all her clothing that Piper used her credit card for and of course Phoebe promised to pay her back when she gets a job. But Piper didn't mind as she was proud of her baby sister going back to school and taking more responsibility for her life.

"God I'm exhausted," Phoebe said and after putting on her pajamas flopped down on the couch.

"We did a lot of walking," Piper said as she was already in hers and drinking coffee.

"Is Leo still in training?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah I will probably be asleep by the time he comes back," Piper replied.

"Just keep it down, sometimes you guys did a little too rambunctious," Phoebe said and kissed Piper on the head before heading off to bed.

"I will try not to hang off the rafters," Piper said and went to the kitchen to put her cup in the sink. She went to her room and tried to stay awake as long as she could, but her eyes were too heavy and she closed her eyes as her other sisters did the same.

"Piper Halliwell?" a man said and Piper opened her eyes slowly and felt like she had not slept at all. She squinted her eyes together trying to focus on who was saying her name. "Are we interrupting your sleep?" he asks.

"Actually yes and who are you?" Piper asks as she stood up from her seat quickly and then looked around the room. "Oh god please be wearing clothes," she said and looked down at herself reluctantly and then let out a sigh of relief to see that she had something on. She then realized that she was back in high school as everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. "I hate this dream," she whispered but the teacher was not amused.

"You need to stay awake in my class understand," he said and went back to his desk. Under any normal circumstance she would write this off as a dream, but the fact of who she was made that scenario a little less likely. She sat down and looked at her jeans that she apparently has been drawing on. "Oh god," she whispered again and then try to think of a way to get out of class. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Hopefully to do something with that hair," Missy said in front of her and Piper wanted to call her every name in the book but she had more pressing matters at hand and just eyed her down.

"Make it quick," he said and she smiled uncomfortably as she bumped into people trying to get out. She finally made it outside in the hallway where Prue was standing at the other end looking at her a little frightened. Piper walked quickly up to her not sure if she was the future Prue or the past one.

"Prue I know this is going to sound weird," she started.

"Yeah its me and apparently you too, I thought this was a dream," Prue replied.

"Then you noticed you have clothes on," Piper said and Prue just looked at her more confused." Never mind."

"So if we are here then Phoebe is."

"Junior high," Piper finished her sentence.

"Which means?"

"Skipping school," Piper replied.

"Really are the demons that board that they need to send us back to high school?" Prue asks and was thankful that the hallway was empty.

"It was fun for you, not so much for me," Piper said as Prue began to look her over and tried to contain a giggle. "What do I have something in my teeth?"

"Oh no just the whole outfit, wow the 80s," Prue replied and Piper went over to a glass door and got a good look at herself. She had dark glasses and an outfit that was completely mis-colored. Her complexion was definitely the signs of puberty as she had blemishes in the worst places. She looked away shocked and then grabbed Prue by the arm and made her look at herself. Prue had long dark hair was short bangs and was wearing braces; even though her outfit was better matched it still looked like the 80s.

"I'm not the only one who looks ridiculous," Piper said and smiled as Prue just giggled more." Prue I'm glad you're enjoying this but I'm starting to freak out."

"Piper its going to be ok, we just need to make sure not to change history, so just follow what you did today and when we get home we will find a way back," Prue said in her reassuring manner but inside she was freaking out too.

"Wait if we are back here then that means."

"That are past selves are in the future," Prue finished for her.

"I hope Leo didn't come home last night, because my younger self is going to freak out," Piper said.

"That's not the only problem, we don't have our powers of this age but our future selves do," Prue said as the bell rang and people started entering the hallway.

"Shit," Piper said as she knew they were going to need to separate soon.

"Piper just find out what day it is and try to remember, I will see you on brake," Prue said as a few of her friends stopped next to her. Piper didn't want to be around the cool crowd as she was not usually welcomed and decided to go to her locker.

Phoebe awoke next to a tree with a cigarette in her hand that was burning her fingers, or she thought it was a cigarette until she got a smell of it.

"What the hell?" she said and then looked around as a friend came up to her. She was mostly dressed as Goth and Phoebe recognized her but has not seen her since high school.

"Dude you started without me," she said and Phoebe just blinked wildly as she tossed the joint.

"Um no I mean I don't know," Phoebe mumbled out not sure what to say.

"Its ok I was late anyway, so have anymore?" she asks.

"Nope and I need to go," Phoebe said and started running. She ran past a store window and stopped when she saw her reflection. She had long hair with short bangs and was wearing a black jacket with what looked like biker pants. "Oh no," she said as she remembered this is what she wore when she was a teenager and how she looked. "This can't be happening, ok just calm down and find Prue and Piper," she said and continued to run to the high school.

Future Piper awoke and smacked her lips several times before groggily getting out of bed. She stubbed her toe on the bed frame and limped after saying a few choice words to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and started her normal routine to get ready for school. She looked up and saw someone she did not recognize in the mirror. She screamed and ran out of her room.

"Grams there is a woman in my bathroom!" Piper yelled as Prue came out because of the commotion and then she screamed as she did not recognize the woman in front of her. And of course Piper screamed again as she did not recognize future Prue.

"Who are you!?" Prue yelled as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Piper was too scared of the woman in the bathroom and did not notice she was running right behind the other woman she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Piper asks as she stood on the other side of the island while Prue stood across from her.

"Grams!" Prue yelled again but there was no answer.

"Why the hell are you yelling for my grandmother, what did you do to her?" Piper asks as she was getting more frightened by the minute.

"Your grandmother, who the hell are you?" Prue asks with a lot more venom in her voice then the first time.

"Piper," Piper replied and after Prue looked into her eyes and really looked at her facial features, she could see some resemblance.

"What happened to you?" Prue asks.

"What?"

"You look a lot older and your complexion is all cleared up, and where are your glasses?" Prue asks.

"What are you talking about and who are you?"

"Prue."

Piper did the same thing and could see the resemblance but she looked much older. "Oh god Prue you are so old," Piper said and Prue ran into the living room where there was a mirror and she looked at herself as Piper came in and stood next to her.

"Oh god there she is," Piper said referring to the woman she saw in the bathroom. Prue grabbed her and pulled her back over to the mirror.

"Its you silly," Prue said and Piper waved her hand and it was her reflection waving back.

"What is going on?" Piper asks.

"I don't know, but you got hot," Prue replied and looked at herself admirably while adjusting her chest.

"God you guys are loud in the morning," Phoebe said as she rubbed her eyes and then open them to see two women she did not recognize. "Who are you?" she asks while backing up.

"Phoebe?" Prue said as she could make out some features.

"How the hell do you know me?" she asks continuing to back up until the wall stopped her.

"Ok listen I don't know what is going on, but I am Prue and this is Piper," Prue replied.

Phoebe looked from one to the other and could see Prue but had some trouble with the older Piper.

"No she isn't," Phoebe said while looking at Piper.

"Yes she is just look," Prue said and her baby sister squinted her eyes looking over every feature. Piper smiled in hopes that would help and Phoebe's mouth opened wide as she recognized her. "Oh my god what happened to you guys, I mean wow Piper is definitely an improvement but you guys look old," she said and Prue took her by the arm and pulled her to the mirror.

"You do too missy," Prue said and Phoebe looked herself over and then her chest.

"When did I get these?" she asks.

"Don't know but we need to find Grams," Prue said and started looking around the house.

To be continued…


	2. I have a boyfriend,

Chapter 2

I have a boyfriend, I have a job, and I'm still in school?

The future sisters sat in the living room looking over their new bodies and were still very confused about how this happened. Phoebe could not help but look at her chest as apparently she has blossomed in that area. Prue just kept staring at Piper and could not believe that was her middle sister, witch made Piper very self-conscious.

"Stop it Prue you're creeping me out," Piper said.

"Sorry its just, ok where the hell is Grams?" Prue asks and looked at the grandfather clock that as not change even since they were teenagers. The entire house hasn't changed much at all except for a few appliances they could not recognize. It was morning from what the clock said and normally they would be in school and Grams would be out doing chores. 9:30 AM struck and all of them jumped a little as the house was silent for the most part.

"She might be at the store," Phoebe replied and looked at the TV. "I'm going to watch MTV," she said and tries to find the power button.

"Phoebe not now," Prue said as she picked up a newspaper and looked at the date. "What how?" she said and the date was March 15 2000.

"What is it?" Piper asks while Phoebe continued her search for the power button. Prue showed her the date and noticed that she could read it without her glasses.

"Looks like my eyesight got better over the years," she said and put the paper down.

"This has to be a dream," Prue said.

"I like this one, look I have my license," Phoebe said while pulling out her driver's license from her pocket.

"So we should just go back to sleep and then when we wake up everything should be back to normal," Piper suggested with a hopeful smile.

"It's worth a try," Prue said and they ran back upstairs to their bedrooms but Phoebe was lollygagging.

"Phoebe come on," Piper said from the top of the stairs.

"Fine I finally get a cool dream and you're going to ruin it," Phoebe said and reluctantly walked past her and into her room.

Piper ran to her room and quickly jumped on the bed and got under the sheets. She closed her eyes forcefully while Prue did the same in her room. Phoebe looked at the closet and could not hold back the urge to take a peek. She opened the double doors and her face lit up when she saw all the cool clothing that hang on hangers. "Sleep my ass," she said and quietly began to pull some of the assortment of shirts pants and dresses out. She laid them on the bed and began to undress to try them on. After assembling an outfit she decided to look for shoes and went back to the closet. There was a box labeled private and she bit her lower lip as she felt the tingle go up her spine with excitement. "Wait this is my room so its my private," she said and opened up the box. Her eyes opened wide why her mouth matched as she sat her gaze on an assortment of sex toys. "I'm busy," she whispered and put the cover back on and gently placed the box back where she found it," If this is not a dream then I am going to have some fun later," she whispered and decided to take a nap because if her sisters found out they would bite her head off.

Piper was slowly drifting to sleep as she was still quite tired when Leo orbed in. He smiled at his girlfriend who looked beautiful when she slept. He felt guilty for not getting home last night and decided to make up for it now. He softly climbed into the bed after taking off his shirt and pants only leaving on his boxers, which he knew would be off shortly. He moved her long hair away from her neck and began to plan his delicate kisses while moving his hand up her outer thigh. Piper let out a small moan as she thought she was dreaming again but once she felt the soft kisses she flushed her eyes open and looked to her right were a man was looking back at her with dark green eyes. She screamed and jumped out of the bed as Leo looked at her very confused and then started to laugh.

"Sorry Piper didn't mean to scare you, come back to bed so I can make up for last night," he said and gave a seductive smile.

"You pervert get out of my room!" Piper yelled back and used the sheet she pulled off the bed with her to cover her body as Prue and Phoebe came running in.

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue asks and then got a look at the man on Piper's bed that was covering himself up. "Get out you son of a bitch," Prue said as she stood in front of Piper while Phoebe was not sure what to do.

"Um what is going on, are you guys possessed again?" he asks while looking at three very frightened women.

"What who are you and how do you know my name?" Piper asks still standing behind Prue.

Leo's eyes moved around rapidly trying to understand exactly what was going on. He could tell something was way off as none of them seem to recognize him, especially his girlfriend. "Ok guys I don't know what's going on but don't panic, I think a demon has done something to your memory," he replied but the girls just backed out of the room with Prue in front with her hands out to her side in a protective manner.

"Did you do something to Grams?" Prue asks angrily.

Leo rapped a blanket around his bottom as he tried to follow them out, but was a little thrown by the question.

"What Prue your Grams passed away years ago," Leo said and then was he did not as they looked pale and shocked.

"Oh god you killed her," Phoebe said while tears rolled down her face. Prue's eyes flashed with anger and Leo went flying backwards through the attic door but orbed to keep himself from being badly injured.

"What is he and what are demons Prue?" Piper asks as Leo orbed back behind them.

"Prue don't use your power on me," he said a little angry at the fact that she did.

They turned around quickly as they made their way to the attic while Leo slowly followed them.

"What are you?" Piper asks as she could still feel his touch on her skin and felt a little sick about it.

Leo pressed his lips together as he was trying to figure out what a demon could have done to them. "_Grams, they still think she's alive and Piper is acting different and so is Phoebe. Prue seems to be the same somewhat looks more frightened then steadfast_," he thought and then he began to put the pieces together.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"15 and you know I could have you arrested for what you wanted to do," Piper replied while pointing angrily at him.

"17," Prue said.

"13," Phoebe finished and Leo close his eyes tight as he realized what might be happening.

"Listen you are in your future selves which means your past selves are in your teenage bodies, I know this is hard to understand or even comprehend but you are witches and you have powers.

"You're lying," Prue said and Leo orbed again and then back.

"I am your whitelighter and I help protect and guide good witches," he said but they remained silent trying to take it all in.

"And apparently have sex with," Piper broke the silence.

"We are together, I am your boyfriend Piper and I would never hurt you, I love you," Leo said and hoped that their connection would kick in.

Phoebe looked back and forth to the both and gave a sheepish smile," Way to go Piper," she said but her middle sister was not amused.

"Just calm down and let me explain everything so we can fix it, ok," he said as they moved into the attic but stayed together tightly as he went to the book of shadows. He turned the book around so they could see it and explained to them. "Piper you can freeze time, Prue you have telekinesis and can do Astro projection, Phoebe you have the power of premonition and all of you can do spells," he said but they just blinked wildly.

"What about Grams?" Piper asks while tears came down. She loved her grandmother and the thought of losing another family member was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry honey, she passed away about three years ago from a heart attack," he replied and Piper just covered her mouth and fell on the couch behind her. Prue and Phoebe followed as they mourn the loss of their grandmother. "I know this is a lot to take in but we need to fix this, if a demon is behind what happened then it can't be good," he said and went back to their room to get dressed as the sisters held each other. Leo came back in and began to look through the book in hopes to find something.

Past Prue was starting to doze at her desk as the clock struck 10 AM. She was in algebra and was completely bored out of her mind while the teacher wrote on the chalk board. She was still exhausted as she did not get enough sleep because of what occurred. She already found out the date but for some reason it was not ringing a bell as she felt something hit her in the head. She snapped her eyes open and looked around the room while everyone else either had their heads down on their table with drool coming out or doodling on their notebook. She was sitting next to the window and when she looked out, there was teenage Phoebe smiling wildly at her and waving her hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Prue blurted out.

"Ok," the teacher said and she grabbed her books and made a run for the door. Phoebe also made a run for the entrance of the school and they met outside and found a private place to talk.

"Phoebe?" Prue asks not sure if she was the older one.

"Door number two," she replied as that seemed to be her catchphrase lately.

Prue let a sigh of relief and they hugged each other for a brief moment. Prue started to giggle at her baby sister's appearance and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Yeah like you look fabulous," she said.

"Are you ok?" Prue asks.

"Yeah I woke up under a tree, I think I am skipping school," Phoebe replied a little ashamed.

"Its March 15 1988, does that ring a bell to you?" Prue asks and Phoebe just shook her head no.

"Is Piper here?"

Prue snorted a little as she remembered what she looked like," Yeah and trust me she's not happy about it."

"This is either a really bad dream or a big evil plan," Phoebe said using her hands to accentuate the evil part.

"That is my guess, listen we cannot change the past, so try to do what you did today if you can remember and don't change anything," Prue said.

"Sure, you know I killed most of those brain cells right," Phoebe said and gave a weak smile.

"I know but just try, I will see you when school lets out," Prue replied and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"School does not let out until 2:30 Prue what the hell am I going to do until then?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, do whatever you did," Prue replied," just don't go home yet, I'm not sure how we are going to deal with Grams yet, I swear that woman could see through anything," she finished before heading off.

"Perfect, just perfect," Phoebe said and was now alone outside of the school," I guess I could go to class, but I have no idea if I did that today or not," she said to herself and walked off.

Piper was tapping her fingertips on the desk annoyingly as she kept her eye on the clock. All she could think about was Leo and how her teenage self would react to him. "_She is going to freeze him, and then freak out_," she thought as she continued to tap away, until she felt a hand grab hers.

"Could you stop that?" a boy asks and once she set eyes on him she tried to look away quickly. He was her old boyfriend from high school and now it was awkward. They were not boyfriend and girlfriend for very long mostly because of peer pressure and they were made fun of a lot for being together. He also had complexion issues and his teeth needed some help in the way of braces. He was a nerd before it was cool to be a smarty-pants and a bookworm, not that a bookworm is cool today but considering the kind of books that are out it's not as bad as it used to be. "Hay do you want to hang out after school?" he whispered.

"Um can't need to do chores at home," Piper replied as she could not remember if she did or not.

"Oh ok," he said and she could see his face fall a little in disappointment. She felt fringe of guilt but also understood that they needed to get back ASAP.

Back in the future the sisters were finally calming down a little as Leo continued to explain how they became witches and what they do with their power. Phoebe felt good about helping people as for the most part she was a disappointment to her grandmother or at least she felt that way. Piper was not sure how to feel as she did not like the fact, that they were constantly fighting demons or that it was kept a secret from them for so long. Prue felt pride in her family and her sisters of how much they've grown over the years and how they stayed together.

"Wow so we kick ass," Phoebe said breaking the silence. Leo laughed a little and was glad that they were coming to some kind of acceptance.

"Yeah and even though you don't have an active power, you learn martial arts so you definitely kick ass," he said and could see Phoebe's face brightened.

"Wait I'm still in school?" she asks as he told her she was going to college at the moment.

"Not high school," Prue corrects her.

"You have a job," Piper said to Prue.

"You have a hot boyfriend Piper and you own a club," Prue said and smiled proudly at her.

Leo knew he was giving a lot of information to their past selves but hoped if he reversed the spell they would go back to before the came here, and would forget everything.

"So how do we fix this?" Piper asks.

"I don't know yet, I need to check with my bosses. Stay put and don't leave the house and it might be good to practice your powers," he said and walked over to Piper who moved away from him slightly. "Piper your power works on fear, when you get afraid you can freeze things, Prue yours works on protection and your need to protect your sisters as well as anger. Phoebe yours just happens and right now you don't have a lot of control over it," he replied and put his hand gently on Piper's," don't worry we will fix this ok," he said and smiled brightly at her. There was something in his tone and his touch that made her calm down a little. He also had warmth to it and she could not help but smile back at as she fell into his bright loving eyes. He backed away and orbed up to the elders to find some answers. Piper excelled deeply once he left as she tried to control her raging hormones.

"I have some toys if you need them?" Phoebe asks noticing that her middle sister was flushed.

"What?" Piper asks as she was still a little dazed.

"Ok we just wait here and practice, just in case a demon shows up," Prue said taking the rings as she was the leader of the group at the moment.

"Goody," Phoebe said excitedly.

Meanwhile back in the past Pitivo came in black smoke behind a building near the high school. He then changed his appearance to look like a high school student and smiled wickedly as he looked at his watch.

"When we practice to deceive," he said and started walking towards the school.

To be continued…


	3. Not saved by the bell

Chapter 3

Not saved by the bell

The teenage sisters waited impatiently for the school day to end and kept their eye on the clock as they tried to think of a way out of this situation. Phoebe was not in school as she apparently was already skipping and decided to hang out near a store so she could tell what time it was. She was anxious about meeting her Grams again as she paced outside the small store front. To hold her again, to talk to her but most of all to apologize for her actions when she was this young. She was always getting in trouble and she felt like an utter disappointment to her mom and Grams when she was 13. It was only noon and the thought of waiting two more hours to see her sisters again and Grams was excruciating, but she had to do exactly what she did this day to not change history. "Like I remember," she said and sat down on a bench outside of the store and rattled her brain in attempts to shake something loose.

Piper was heading for lunch and checked her pockets for money to get something to eat as she headed for the lunchroom. She had to hold in many laughs as she walked past her schoolmates in that time. "My god the hair," she whispered as big and overly sprayed hair was the in thing. Some one walk past her wearing a Michael Jackson red coat and immediately the song beat it came to mind. She finally made it to the overly crowded lunchroom and stood in line with the rest as her eyes surveyed the room looking for Prue. She smiled when she saw her older sister who was sitting at the cool table with her friends, but she could tell that Prue was also looking for her. Their eyes met and Piper put up a finger to tell her she would be there in a moment as she had to get some food in her belly. Without thinking she paid for her food headed right for the table and placed her tray down next to Prue. Everyone went silent and gave her the evil eye as she smiled at Prue who did not notice the disapproving looks from her friends.

"Hay how is it going, god I am starving?" Piper said and opened her milk and now looked at the person across from her who had her head tilted while raising her eyebrows and folding her arms. "Oh crap," she whispered and realized what she just did.

"Good and so am I," Prue replied not hearing what her younger sister said as she too dove into her food.

"I think you have the wrong table," Amy said and Piper was not about to let this happened again.

"Trust me you will live or the amount of hair spray you have in your hair will catch on fire," Piper said and Amy's mouth opened wide at the insult.

"Listen you dork, you don't talk to me like that," Amy said in a valley girl tone that caused Piper to snort a little.

"Amy its fine and she can sit anywhere she wants too," Prue jumped in and Amy just gave a weak smile.

"Well I have better things to be around, so if you excuse me, girls and Prue you really need to be careful who you hang around, it could ruin your reputation," Amy said and picked up her tray of food and headed for an empty table as the others followed leaving Prue and Piper alone which they were thankful for.

"See if you ever wanted to be alone, just have me sit with you," Piper said as she laughed a little

"Piper don't these people don't mean anything, it's weird I am kind of seeing them for what they truly were now," Prue said as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes and then spit them right back out into a napkin, "That is disgusting."

"Tell me about it but I don't care right now, I could eat the mystery meat I am so hungry," Piper said.

"So 2 1/2 more hours and we are out of here," Prue said.

"Thank god, do you have any idea what happened today?"

"No you?"

"Nope," Piper replied as a boy came up to their table.

"Hay Prue we still on for tonight?' he asks and Prue stopped breathing for a moment and Piper could tell something was off.

"Prue," she said trying to get her to reply.

"Um sure but could you refresh my memory?" Prue asks but it was cold in tone.

"Yeah the quarry, the party remember?" he asks.

"Right," she said and started to eat the mashed potatoes that she spit out earlier.

"Ok then I will see you at eight," he said and walked away.

"Prue did Grams know about your little party?" Piper asks but when Prue did not reply right away and she was attacking the potatoes a little too violently, she knew something was really wrong. "Prue what is it?"

"Its him," she replied.

"Him who?"

"Mike the guy who almost raped me," Prue replied still slamming her fork into the tray. Piper gasped and put her hand on Prue's back.

"Oh god Prue I'm so sorry, but you know what is going to happen so you can stop it," Piper said as she started to remember that day when Prue came home with a bloody lip and a cut over her eye. She tried to hide it from Grams but that was impossible as she had to come out of her room eventually.

"I know Piper but I still have to go to the dam thing," Prue replied and finally looked her sister in the eyes.

"Not if we can get back to our time before that," Piper said in hopes to calm her down. She was thankful that they did not have their powers at the moment, as Mike would have gone flying across the room.

"It makes sense now, but why send us back to day I would remember once I saw him if they know I can change it, I mean I was able to stop him before it got that far," Prue said.

"I don't know but you need to be careful," Piper said and finished up her lunch quickly and then put her hand to her stomach," yuck I think I am going to hurl," she said and that made Prue smile a little. She was thankful that Piper was with her because she can always make her laugh no matter what was happening at the moment.

"Maybe you can give them some cooking tips," Prue said.

"I don't think there's enough spices in the world that could cover that taste," Piper said and belched a little as she covered her mouth.

"Taste any better coming up?" Prue asks.

"No," Piper replied that it was muffled as her hand kept the contents in. They continued their lunch together and wished that Phoebe was with them as they were worried about her.

The future sisters were still in the attic as Prue walked over with a vase in her hand.

"Ok see if you can freeze this?" Prue asks.

"Prue that is a very expensive vase," Piper said as she got a good look at it.

"Oh come on Pipe," Phoebe said as she was excited to see if it worked.

"Fine," Piper said and Prue dropped it and Piper put her hands up instinctively and the vase froze. The all looked at it completely amazed as Phoebe poked it a few times.

"That is so cool," Phoebe said as Prue smiled wide with her braces showing clearly and then the vase fell and broke.

"Ok now its your turn," Piper said and grabbed a book off the shelf and placed it on the floor." Leo said you can move things."

Prue concentrated on the book and then squinted her eyes but it did not move," Well why didn't mind work," she said while swiping her hand to the side and the book went flying.

"Cool," Phoebe said and jumped a little but instead of coming right down she continued to go up," Hay guys I don't know how to get down," she said panicked and both her sisters pulled her back down to the floor.

"Levitation, you can levitate so don't jump up a lot," Prue said and her smile just got larger," Ok this is so rad."

"As long as she doesn't go floating out the window," Piper said as she was not as enthused as her other sisters and was more worried about the potential consequences.

"Piper like loosen up," Phoebe said while she looked over the book.

"Where is Leo?" Piper asks.

"Oh the boyfriend," Prue replied as she winked at her.

"He is not," Piper said.

"Well not your teenage self, but definitely your adult version," Phoebe said as the doorbell rang." I'll get it."

'"Phoebe you shouldn't," Piper said as she ran after her baby sister.

"Piper its fine, maybe its Leo," Phoebe said as she answered the door and there was a man of dark short hair with deep blue eyes and chiseled features, she was in love. "Hi," she said and it came out more like a long breath out then an actual greeting. She started playing with the top of her shirt as even Piper was impressed by the man's features. Prue was not far behind and she smiled at him but felt a little distrust for some reason.

'Hay are you ready?" he asks and she did not reply as she was lost in his eyes.

"For what?" Piper asks.

"Our date," he replied and stood there uncomfortably not knowing what was going on.

"Oh god I have two boyfriends," Piper said because she thought he was referring to her.

"What?" he asks and smiled a little uneasy.

"Wait who are you asking?" Prue asks to subdue the confusion.

"Phoebe I was asking Phoebe, are you guys ok?" he asks as Leo came in from the kitchen. He orbed in there so Cole would not see him do it.

"Cole hay how are you?" Leo asks as he got in front of the girls.

"You're my boyfriend?" Phoebe asks and she was now smiling wider.

"Um they are a little drunk tonight and should probably stay home, you know for safety," Leo said as the Cole was the district attorney and he did not want to arouse suspicion.

"We are not," Prue said.

"See denial you know how women are, so I will have her call you as she probably won't remember," Leo said and started to close the door as Cole just stood there and was about to say something, but just shook his head and walked away.

"Oh my god, he is my boyfriend," Phoebe said and jumped up a little and of course began to levitate. Leo pulled her back down.

"Ok do I have one?" Prue asks as she was getting a little jealous of her younger sisters having such hot men in their lives.

"Um you're very busy with work and killing demons but you do have a lot of hot dates," Leo replied and then felt weird about same hot dates.

"You don't like my shoes do you?" Piper asks as she was now concerned about his sexual orientation.

"Why would I care about your shoes?" he asks and she smiled and was thankful for that answer.

"Listen Cole is the district attorney and he can't know about what's happening to you guys because cannot be exposed or you could die," Leo said as he walked into the living room.

"He is district attorney that's like a lawyer isn't it?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," he replied as they all sat down.

"Ok how do we get back?" Piper asks.

"You will need to check the book for a spell or write one, Phoebe you are good at that so you should get started," he replied.

"No my future self is good at it, Leo I have no idea what to write," Phoebe said.

"Just follow your heart," he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Right now it's a little jumpy," she said as she thought of the man of the door.

"I will bring the book down here," Prue said and ran for the attic.

Leo looked at Piper who was clearly very nervous," Are you ok?" he asks.

"Peachy," she replied and he giggled," What do I have something in my teeth?" Piper asks while using her finger to check.

"No you just say that a lot in the future whenever you're nervous, or you ramble," he replied and Phoebe looked from one to the other.

"You guys are so cute," she said in a baby voice and Piper was getting more nervous by the minute. She was never comfortable around boys and now she had a boyfriend twice her age.

"Ok I got it but I have no idea what to look for," Prue said as she put the book down on the table.

Meanwhile outside Cole kept an eye on the house as he was trying to think of what could be going on inside, "Its like she didn't know me," he said and then he was shimmered away by a force not his own. He ended up in a dark cavern with three men standing around him in robes.

"Belthazor how is your progress?" one of them asks.

"Not sure I think someone's interfering," he replied.

"Yes we do so as well, you should take advantage of it and kill them," one of the triad members said.

"It could be a trick, maybe they know who I am. Do you know who could be interfering" Cole asks.

"No we are still looking into it," one replied.

"Test the waters and go after one of them as Belthazor if they know the truth about you, then when you show up again as Cole you will know,"

"As you wish," Cole said and shimmered away.

To be continued…


	4. Testing The Waters

Chapter 4

Testing The Waters

Piper went up to the attic to get some things they might need to send them back. She stopped in front of the full-length mirror and could not help but get a good look at her future self. She was not one to be vain but she liked what she saw as she remembered a song from West side story. She looked around the room to make sure it was completely empty before breaking out into song. At first she mostly whispered but as the song continued she got louder and louder while of coarse doing a little dance.

I feel pretty,

Oh, so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and gay!

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,

Oh, so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel!

And so pretty

That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face,

Such a pretty dress,

Such a pretty smile,

Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning

And entrancing,

Feel like running and dancing for joy,

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy!

Leo orbed in when she started and it took everything he had to not break out in laughter. He loved it when she was whimsical and let her hair down. He watched her dance around the mirror before she finally noticed him with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh god Leo how long have you been standing there?" Piper asks while her face was getting flushed and not just from the dancing.

"A while and you have a lovely voice," he replied and walked over to her. For a moment he forgot that it was past Piper and put his arms around her.

"Um Leo I," Piper said but then joined his embrace as she took in his sent.

"Oh Piper I am so sorry," he said and backed away while rubbing his hands on his jeans because his palms were sweaty.

"No its ok sometimes I forget I am in my future self too," she said and began to look for what she came up there originally to get.

Downstairs Phoebe was staring at a blank piece of paper while she chewed on the tip of her pencil eraser. "Come on you can do it," she said and then flopped her head on the table. "This is worse than algebra," she muffled as Prue came in.

"Hay how is it going?" Prue asks and was now wearing a different outfit that showed off her curves a little more.

"Not good and nice outfit sis," Phoebe replied as she looked up to see who older sister smiling wide.

"Thanks I have a Bitch'n wardrobe," Prue said as she did a little twirl.

"Me too and some other things," Phoebe said remembering the private box.

"Where is Piper?" Prue asks.

"Upstairs getting some stuff, it sure is taking her a longtime you don't think her and Leo are?"

"She is only 15, he better not even think about getting to third base," Prue replied as Piper came down the stairs and her face was still a little red.

"Ok I got some candles but I have no idea how to use them," Piper said as Phoebe kept raising her eyebrows at Piper while Prue was staring down Leo.

"You lite them, duh" Phoebe said.

"Why is your face red?" Prue asks.

"Sorry I broke a sweat," Piper replied and then looked at Leo," You know looking for the stuff.

Prue just looked at both of them as Leo just pressed his lips together and then slapped his hands together in front of him because he was nervous.

"You know she is only 15 right?" Prue whispered to Leo as he walked past her.

"I know," Leo replied.

"So Pheebes you got a spell done yet?" Piper asks while putting the candles down.

"No this is hard," Phoebe replied.

Before anyone could answer a demon shimmered in with a red face and tribal markings on it. He was at least 7 foot tall and formed an energy ball.

"Get down!" Leo yelled and tackled Piper to the ground as the energy ball went flying over her head. Phoebe got to her feet and then had a quick premonition and she ran to Prue who was looking at Piper on the floor with Leo. She pushed Prue out of the way of an oncoming energy ball because she saw it hit Prue in her premonition. They both went to the ground as Piper got to her feet and the demon focused sites on her as she was the only one standing at the moment. "Freeze him!" Leo yelled and was just getting to his feet. Piper started to back up as the demon smiled and he tossed another energy ball and she put her hands up out of reaction and it froze in place along with the demon and Leo.

"Cool," Prue said as she got to her feet with Phoebe next to her. The demon began to move slowly and come out of the freeze when Prue used her power to send him flying into a wall. Piper looked at Leo who was frozen and then ran to her sisters. Prue took front with them behind her as the demon got to his feet. He formed a dagger and tossed it at Prue and Piper put her hands out again and it froze in place." Thanks sis," Prue said as she looked at the point of the sharp object that was inches from her face. Phoebe grabbed the dagger and threw it at the demon and it hit the wall, making a small cut on his face as it grazed him. He sneered and pulled the dagger out of the wall and then shimmered away. Leo came out of his freeze and immediately looked around the room to see if everyone was okay.

"Piper are you alright? "He asks while looking her over to check for injuries.

"Yeah I think so, thanks," she replied as she remembered him saving her ass.

"I think I had that premonition thing you talk about," Phoebe said and she sat down trying to get her breath back.

"Is that why you pushed me down to the floor," Prue said while rubbing her back.

"Yeah I saw that ball thing hit you," Phoebe replied.

"Listen you guys need to find a way to vanquish him, because I have a feeling he will be back," Leo said.

In the past the clock finally struck 230 and Piper was first out the door as she bumped into Missy.

"Hay dork look were your walking," Missy said but Piper was too focused on getting out of the school to even give her a second thought.

Another girl walked up to Missy," We should put her through the test, you know for fun," the girls said and Missy smiled.

"Totally," Missy replied and the two girls walked away laughing.

Prue was also on her way out as she thought of tonight and hope they can get home in time before she had to relive it. She met Piper outside in the parking lot and then remembered she had a car when she was 17 but had no idea where she parked it.

"Prue," Piper said as she ran up to her.

"Hay do you remember where I parked?" Prue asks as she looked at the vast rows of cars. Piper just gave her a look and they both start walking.

"How are we going to handle Grams?" Piper asks.

"We act normal and go right for the book," Prue replied.

"Normal that should be easy," Piper said while rolling her eyes.

"Of course there is our little power problem," Prue said while digging around in her purse to look for her keys.

"We could tell her the truth," Piper said and spotted Prue's car," There it is."

"Sure because that will not create any problems," Prue said and then unlocked her car.

"She's knows what we are Prue and to be honest I don't like this something is behind this," Piper said while she got in and then got a good smell. "What died in here?"

"Yeah I didn't clean the car out a lot," Prue said while wrinkling her nose and rolling down the window." If we can't figure it out then we will need to tell her, maybe she can do a spell to wipe out her memory or something."

"Do you think Phoebe has a way home?" Piper asks as they pulled out of the parking spot.

"I hope so," Prue replied and they began the drive home.

Phoebe saw it was 2:30 and then started her way back to the house when a guy pulled up on a motorcycle.

"Hay Phoebe need a ride home?" he asks and he was definitely a hood from what she could tell as that was what she hanged out with when she was that age. She did recognize him and remember how much trouble she got into with him. But she needed a ride home and decided to follow the path.

"Sure thanks Fred," she said and jumped on.

Piper and Phoebe was first to arrive and came in as Grams met them at the door. They both stood there silent as they gazed upon her and tried not to rush her.

"Hello my darlings, how was school?" she asks and they did not reply right away," Is everything ok?"

"Yes its fine Grams," Prue replied first but her voice almost cracked and she gave her a hug.

"Oh thank you Prue but are you sure you're ok?" Grams ask as Prue did not show affection easily.

"She started," Piper blurted out in hopes to explain Prue's emotional state.

"I see," Grams said with a laugh," Well I have some aspirin if you need it," she said and Piper was next to give her a hug," You too?"

"No just happy to be home," Piper replied and Penny was used to getting affection from Piper. They entered the house and not much has changed except for maybe a little furniture and some pictures on the wall.

"You guys go relax and I will start dinner," Grams said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Piper asks.

"Sure I would love that," Grams replied as Prue grabbed Piper by the arms as Penny went into the kitchen.

"Piper we are not here to reminisce," Prue said.

"I know it will just take a minute and besides it will keep her busy while you look at the book," Piper said and headed off to the kitchen to help her grandmother prepare dinner. Prue headed off to the attic but remembered it was locked most of the time. She found the key that was hidden behind a picture of her mom and used it to gain entrance. She knew the book was in a trunk and immediately began to search.

Phoebe got of the motorcycle and said goodbye to her friend and excitedly ran up to the house. She opened the door and could hear commotion in the kitchen," Grams," she whispered and made her way there. Piper was getting out some pots and pans while Penny was cutting up some vegetables.

"Phoebe hay," Piper said and smiled.

"Grams," Phoebe said and could not help the urge to hug her but she did not get the loving embrace she expected.

"Oh no you don't, I know you skip school today Phoebe they called," Grams said and Phoebe pulled away and felt a little shocked.

"Grams I."

"No Phoebe he said if you do it again you will be suspended, I can't believe how ill responsible you are. Go upstairs and do your homework and your grounded," Grams said as she went back to preparing dinner.

Phoebe just stood there and remembers just how terrible she was at that age. Piper could tell her baby sister was hurt and walked over to her.

"Hay I can help with your homework later, Prue is upstairs," Piper said and hoped that Phoebe would get it.

"I don't know why you can't be more like your sister, Piper has never skipped school and she takes responsibility for things, you can learn a few things from her," Grams said and Piper just cringed a little knowing how much this hurt Phoebe. Her baby sister seemed angry at her for a brief second and then just left the room without saying a word.

"You know Grams she is just 13 and I am sure she will grow out of it," Piper said and continued helping.

"Piper I know she is your baby sister and you have a need to defend her, but she is not getting it and I don't think she will," Grams said and Piper was not ready to argue as she just wanted to give Prue time to find a way out of this and spend some time with her grandmother.

Phoebe stayed behind just out of site and heard the last part of the conversation. Her eyes began to water and she shook it off," Its ok just get back," she thought and headed upstairs to help Prue. "Hay," she said as she entered the attic," Found the key did you?"

"Do you remember what trunk it was in?" Prue asks as she had several open in attempts to find it.

"Here," Phoebe said and opened the one she founded it in originally.

"You ok?" Prue asks noticing Phoebe's eyes were watering.

"Yeah just a disappointment to Grams that's all and by the way I'm grounded," she replied while wiping her eyes.

"Phoebe you know that she is proud of you and you're not a disappointment," Prue said as they started looking through the book.

"It doesn't matter lets just get home," she said.

Downstairs the telephone rang and Piper answered it. "Hello," she said.

"Piper this is Missy and I have a question to ask you?" Missy asks on the other end and Piper was not sure what to say as her and Missy did not get along.

"Ok."

"If you want to be in the cool crowd then the short bus one, then meet me at the school at ten tonight," Missy said and hung up the phone not giving Piper did not get a chance to reply.

"Who was that?" Penny asks.

"Wrong number," Piper replied not going to get into details. "Um Grams can I go wash up?"

"Sure sweetie," Grams replied and Piper headed for the attic.

Prue and Phoebe were already looking through the book when Piper came in.

"Well?" she asks.

"I found the spell that gave us our powers the first time, but it is not working," Phoebe replied.

"Probably because we were not meant to get them until," Piper said and did not want to mention death.

"That's my guess," Prue said and slam the book closed.

"Missy called me and wanted me to meet her at the school tonight," Piper said as she started pacing.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Something about being in the cool crowd," Piper replied.

"Did you go?" Prue asks.

"I don't know because I was never in the crowd, so I'm guessing I did not," Piper said while keeping an eye on the door. "Wait my diary," she said and made a run to her room. She grabbed it and came running back in. It was much smaller than it was now and she went to the last page.

March 15 1988

Missy asks me to show up at 10 for a chance to be in the A crowd. I don't know what to expect but I will definitely give it a shot, I just need to sneak out somehow or I could just tell Grams I am tutoring someone.

Piper finished reading the diary entry and Phoebe just rolled her eyes about the tutoring part.

"Looks like you went," Prue said.

"Ok what about you I don't think you should go alone," Piper said as she remembered Prue's date tonight.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks.

Prue explained about Mike and now Phoebe was very concerned.

"Phoebe I have to go because I did in the past and so does Piper," Prue said.

"Oh by the way you did get grounded today," Piper said and could not help but laugh a little.

"Does it say that in your diary?" Phoebe asks.

"Yep," Piper replied and could see her expression sadden," Phoebe don't you know she loves you and she is very proud of you."

"Yeah well I would like to hear it when she's alive," Phoebe said.

"Okay here's the plan, we finished the day and if by midnight we do not end up back in our future selves, we tell Grams," Prue said and everyone agreed but Piper was still very hesitant. They all left the attic and Prue made sure to lock the door so she would not get suspicious.

Meanwhile back in the future Jennett was looking over her caskets as a man approached who had a bold head and carrying a syringe like device.

"The devices have been inserted," he said while standing next to her.

"Good my clients don't like it when they runaway and I don't like people knowing about us, so all I need to do is push this button and their fragile hearts stop," she said as she held up a remote looking device.

"Shall I commence the waking?" he asks and she nodded.

To be continued…


	5. Not how it happened

Chapter 5

Not how it happened

Back in 1988 the future sisters were still in the attic looking through the book.

"Girls its time to eat!" Grams yelled from downstairs.

"Ok," Piper replied from the door," Phoebe put the book back," she said and Phoebe did what she said as Prue walked past her.

"This should be fun," Phoebe said as she walked past Piper.

They made it downstairs and into the kitchen where Grams was putting some food on the table. "So how was school?" Grams ask as they got themselves situated.

"Fine you know the norm," Piper replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh grams can I go out tonight?" Prue asks.

"Prue it's a school night," Grams replied as she sat down.

"I know but it will just be for a little while, I should be back before 10," Prue said as she got some food.

"Make it nine," Grams said while peeking over her glasses.

"Got it," Prue said and nudged Piper and widened her eyes and Piper shook her head slightly and Prue raised her eyebrows. Piper rolled her eyes and she knew what Prue wanted her to do.

"Um Grams I need to tutor someone tonight, so I should be back around nine," Piper said.

"Ok honey," Grams said as she took a drink of tea.

"I guess it would be pointless for me to ask if I could go out." Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe if you would not skip school then you would not be grounded," Grams replied.

"You know Grams Phoebe is really smart," Piper said as she could see Phoebe's face fall.

"Piper you don't need to defend me," Phoebe said and got up to leave the table.

"Phoebe what do you say?" Grams ask.

"Oh sorry I guess my smarts does not include manners, may I be excused?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't get an attitude young lady your already on my last nerve," Grams said and Phoebe walked away. "I don't know what is wrong with her lately," she said and took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Its just hard on her with mom, I think she took it harder than any of us," Piper replied.

"I just hope she snaps out of it soon," Grams said and started cleaning the table.

"Wait Grams let me help," Piper said and Penny smiled as she patted Piper on the back.

"Thank you," she said as Prue helped as well. Once they were finished Prue and Piper got ready to go out as Phoebe sat quietly in Prue's room.

"You know I'm starting to think you guys don't want to go back," Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asks as she finished getting dressed.

"Piper you can't tell me you are wondering what your life would've been like if you were popular and you Prue just want revenge," Phoebe replied.

"That's ridiculous," Piper said as she got her purse.

"Yeah Phoebe I am so past him," Prue said as she took one last look in the mirror," I could always bite him with this metal mouth," she said while looking at her braces.

"You know I don't get it, I was called every name in the book because of my braces and you still became head cheerleader," Piper said with a snort.

"If you're not back by midnight I am telling Grams, got it," Phoebe said and started to leave.

"Phoebe wait," Piper said but it was too late as the door shut.

"Piper its ok, she will be ok." Prue said.

"I think she hates me," Piper said.

"She was jealous of your relationship with Grams," Prue said.

"Why?"

"Because Grams trusted you and not her or me for that matter," Prue replied as she adjusted her shirt.

"She trusted you," Piper said.

"Not when I was 17, I had a bad streak going," Prue said and went to the door.

"Well I just lied to her so I guess we are even," Piper said and followed her out but stopped at Phoebe's door.

"Piper we need to go and get this over with, just remember do what you did the first time," Prue said.

"I wish I could remember what happened tonight," Piper said as she tried recalling the events. "And you need to be careful," she finished as they headed downstairs.

"Got it now lets go," Prue said and they made their way outside to the car.

Phoebe sat on her bed as tears began to fall from her eyes. When she was 13 she did not care how much she upset Grams, in a way it was a game but now that she was older it hurt her to see her grandmother look at her that way, with utter disappointment and even shame. She looked at the window that she used to climb out of in order to escape any attempt of grounding. The thought of just sitting around and waiting for them to come home was just too much and she needed to get out. "Screw it," she said and made her bed look like she was sleeping in it. She knew that Grams would probably not fall for it and she would get yelled at when she came back but hopefully they would be in the future by the time that happened.

Prue pulled up to the school where Missy wanted to meet with Piper. It was 8:30 and she knew that being home at nine was not going to be possible, but she hoped they would get back to the future by then.

"Ok here you go," Prue said and Piper got out and leaned down to look through the open window.

"Prue I mean it be careful," Piper said.

"You too," Prue said and drove away as Piper watched the car disappear into the night.

"Good you actually showed up, I didn't think you would have the guts," Missy said behind Piper.

"Trust me after everything I've experienced you're the least most threatening thing I dealt with," Piper replied and Missy just looked at her confused as Piper walked past her.

Phoebe climbed out the window and made her way down using the lattice to get to the ground. She brushed herself off and headed for her favorite place that she used to go too.

"I could have done this I just don't remember exactly," she said as she headed off.

Prue was not that far away from the school when she saw Mike standing on the corner. She took in a deep breath as she came to a stop and he walked around and got in.

"Hay baby," he said and it took everything she had not to vomit as she gave him a weak smile.

"Where too?" she asks.

"The old quarry that is where the party is," he replied and she nodded while putting the car in gear.

Piper followed Missy into the school and realized they just broke in. "Missy we can't do this," Piper said.

"Don't tell me your all missy goody two shoes because if so you should just go now and forget about ever being popular," Missy said and Piper let out a heavy sigh as she continued to follow her and the others up the stairs and onto the roof.

Phoebe found her favorite spot under a bridge and her stash of goodies in a small coffee can that was buried exactly where she left it. She smiled as she opened it up and found a lighter with some cigarettes and a joint. "I can't believe it still here, wait I'm in the past so of course it would be, I wonder if it's still there in the future?" she thought as she pulled out the joint. She looked at it like a friend that she both hated and loved at the same time. She put it to her lips and lit the lighter to take a breath of smoke into her lungs and hold it for a moment. She then almost choked as she exhaled the white smoke. "Smooth," she said in a coarse voice as she leaned back against the wall of the bridge while the stream moved beneath it.

Prue pulled up to the old quarry but there was no one in sight and she knew what was about to happen next.

"Sorry they most have left," he said and moved in close to her.

"Right Mike, like I said before I am not ready, so back off," she said and pushed him away.

"Prue I don't care," he replied and his voice seemed different, hard and cold then what she remembered. He put his hand around her neck and she began to struggle. She used her feet to get him away but something was different, he was much stronger then what she recalled and now she was beginning to lose consciousness as he squeezed harder. "Get off of me!" she yelled and then used her fingernails to scratch his face, which did not seem to bother him as he used his other hand to rip her shirt open. Now she was starting to panic and she tried to use her thumbs too dig into his eyes. He did not move and the she was putting all her might into those two thumbs as he laughed. "Oh god you're a demon," she said and tried to use her powers but then was brutally reminded that she had none as he struck her heart across the face. Everything went dark for a moment as she felt her body being pulled from the car. "Piper," she whimpered in hopes her sister would somehow feel that something was wrong.

Piper looked around the rooftop and saw a girl who was tied to a poll and shaking.

"Ok Piper here is your test, take her clothes off and host them up the poll so everyone can see it in the morning," Missy said.

"No this is insane, it's freezing out here she will die," Piper said and went to untie her but the other girls pulled her away.

"So, she is a nobody, just like you and she want die, overdramatic much," Missy said as Piper looked into the 14-year-old eyes that were terrified and pleading.

"She is not a nobody Missy, she is a human being you don't do this to people," Piper said as she backed up and away from the girls while looking for a way around them and a way to get to the girl to free her.

"So are you saying you will not do it?" Missy asks as they walked towards her and closing any means of escape.

"Not only am I saying that I will not do it but she will not stay up here," Piper replied and felt her footing give out as she tripped over some piping. She tried to get her balance back but it was too late and she felt the pull of gravity taking her down until finally slamming hard on the next level that was about 15 feet from the roof. Dust formed around her as her breath was knocked out of her lungs. She could see Missy looking over the edge with her friends and they looked panicked.

"Shit is she dead?" one asks.

"I don't know lets just go," Missy said but stopped to untie the girl that gave her a stern warning before letting her go," You never saw us up here got it," Missy said and the girl nodded.

Piper was desperately trying to take in a breath and move but her back felt like someone hit it with a baseball bat. "Help," she whispered as she finally could take a breath. She moved her arms slowly but when she tried to move her legs, she could not move them at all or even feel them. She could feel something warm behind her head and the stars were spinning above her. The last thing she saw was the girl that was tied to the poll look over the edge.

"Don't worry I will get help!" the girl said and disappeared from her site.

"Wait," Piper said but then blackness filled her eyesight as she lost consciousness.

Prue started to awake and felt him inside her as he held her hands down to her side. She could feel herself rip with every thrust as he smiled wickedly at her.

"So arrogant," he said as she tried to fight him off but he was 10 times stronger than any man she has ever dealt with and she could not get free from him.

"Help!" she screamed as tears of pain rolled down her cheek. She tried to turn away from him but he forced her to look at him.

Phoebe was feeling pretty good but something in her stomach was telling her something was very wrong, "Prue," she whispered as a bright light hit her straight in the face and she used her arms to cover her eyes.

"What are you doing down here young lady," A man's voice asks.

"What?" Phoebe asks and then lowered her arms to see a police officer standing there. She was still holding the joint and realized that this was not good. She tossed it into the stream but it was too late as the police officer picked up the coffee can and found a bag of marijuana.

"How old are you?" he asks as he held her by the arm and picked her up and then looked at her eyes.

"Wait I can explain, well I can't really but its ok," Phoebe said as he handcuffed her and put her in the car. "Shit," she said under her breath as he drove off.

"You know you're under arrest for possession and use," he said while looking at the rearview mirror.

"I don't remember this, I didn't do this I stayed home," she said as she realized she just broke the golden rule of not changing the past and then everything went black.

Piper opened her eyes and was looking up at a ceiling of her bedroom and now she was very confused. She put her hand to her head as a headache was already forming," What happened?" she asks herself and began to look around the room. Things were in different places and something's she didn't recognize. "Prue!" she yelled and then looked over to her side were there was a wheelchair and she pulled the blankets off to see her legs that looked like they were not used in years. She tried to move them but found she could not," Oh god," she said.

Phoebe awoke in a jail cell and just thought she panicked and fainted but once she got a look at herself and could tell she was much older she knew that she really messed up somehow. "Prue is going to kill me," she said as she started pacing the small cell.

Prue awoke in a bed not her own and immediately began to fight but she was alone as she pushed off the pillow that was on top of her. Her body was shaking violently as she tried to get her bearings. "Where am I?" she asks while looking at the room. She remembered it as it was the apartment that she and Piper shared before moving back to the manner. She was frantic as she tried to calm herself down and knocked over some pill bottles. She looked at the label and saw her name on them; some were for depression and anxiety," I stopped him the last time, Piper!" she yelled and began to look for her sister.

To be continued…


	6. How to fix?

Chapter 6

How to fix?

In 1988 Piper awoke in a hospital room were just moments ago she was in the attic. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked to whom was holding it. "Grams?" she asks now completely confused.

"My darling how do you feel?" Grams ask while moving some of Piper's hair out of her face.

"I don't understand how did I get here and I thought you were?" Piper replied and could see that her grandmother was crying by the red eyes and dark circles under them.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Penny asks and Piper was not sure how to reply to that but something has gone very wrong. She tried to sit up and found she could not move her legs.

"What is wrong with me?" Piper asks as her upper body shook.

"You fell off the roof at school and hurt your back sweetie," Grams replied.

"What, no I was in the attic with Leo," Piper said as she put her hands to her head trying to grasp the situation. Penny tilted her head and narrows her expression as she too was getting very confused.

"Who is Leo Piper and what do you mean you were in the attic?"

Piper closed her eyes tight trying to keep herself from panicking," Leo is our whitelighter and we know who we are Grams. I was in the future with Prue and Phoebe and what do you mean I fell off a roof?" Piper replied but Penny was silent as she was in complete shock. She squeezed her granddaughters hand tighter.

"Piper you know you're a witch?"

"Yes now what is going on, am I back?" Piper asks as she could feel her braces in her mouth," Oh god I am, and what did my future self do?"

"Future self?"

"Yeah we switched," Piper said and Penny stood up and started pacing.

"If you were not paralyzed in the future then that means it was not supposed to happen," Penny said quietly but not subdued enough for Piper not to hear her.

"Paralyzed?"

"Oh honey its going to be ok I will fix this," Penny replied and took her hand again.

"Where is Prue and Phoebe?" Piper asks and Penny's eyes began to fill with water again as she looked away.

"Prue is home recovering and Phoebe is in jail," Penny replied.

"What do you mean recovering and how did Phoebe get in jail?"

"Prue was raped a few days ago and Phoebe was arrested for possession, she is in juvenile," Grams replied but then gave a weak smile. "Wait if this was not supposed to happen then once I fix it, you and your sisters will be okay."

"Why didn't you tell us we were the charmed ones?"

"You are?"

"Yes now why didn't you tell us?" Piper said as her lower lip quivered but her eyes were fierce.

"I wanted you to have a normal life until it was time Piper," Penny replied.

"Normal, I am paralyzed Prue is hurting and Phoebe is in jail, if that is normal then I don't want it," Piper said as she looked away.

"Piper I will make this right," Penny said with confidence in her voice.

Phoebe awoke and was sitting in a cell with other kids her age," What the hell?" she said as a man came up to the bars.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" he asks and it took a moment for her to realize her name was being called.

"Yes I am Phoebe," she replied and ran up to the bars.

"I am your lawyer," he said and the bailiff opened the cell door to let her out.

"What, why do I need a lawyer?" she asks while her heart was pounding.

"I think you know," he replied and the bailiff and him walked into a small room with a table and two chairs. Once the door shut Phoebe sat down mostly because she was having issues standing at the moment.

"Ok I think I forgot what I did, so could you enlighten me?" she asks.

"You were arrested for possession and use of marijuana," he replied while pulling out some paperwork from his briefcase. Phoebe leaned back in her chair in shock that her future self did something really bad.

"Do I get a phone call?"

"Yes but we need to talk about your sentence," he replied.

"Fine just make it quick," she said as she wanted to talk to one of her sisters or her Grams immediately.

"You're looking at being in juvenile jail until you're 18 if you plead innocent and lose, but if you plead guilty they might reduce it to 16," he said.

"Well of course I'm innocent," Phoebe said as her future self was the one who did it and not her but the lawyer gave her a disbelieving look.

"Really, Phoebe just plead guilty," he said.

"Let me make a phone call first," she said.

"Phoebe."

"Fine I did it now can I make my call?" she asks.

"Yes," he said and motioned for the bailiff to bring a phone.

Prue opened her eyes and was standing in the shower with hot water coming down on her. She felt sore and sick to her stomach as she stumbled out. She got a good look at herself in the mirror and put her hand to her chest when she saw red and purple bruises on her inner thighs and around her arms and neck. She had a split lip and a black eye. "What happened?" she asks herself and the moment she tried to walk she felt pain jolted her body and she felt most of it right between her legs. "Oh god," she said as she knew that she might have been raped but she does not remember that happening. "Piper!" she yelled as she put on her bathrobe and started running to the house. She found a note from her grandmother telling her that she would be back soon and that Piper was going to wake up today. "Wake up, what does that mean?" she said and started looking for Phoebe. The house was empty and she could tell she was back in the past by her braces and the fact that her Grams was still alive. She ran her hand through her dark hair and looked at her bruised wrist while her hands shook. The phone rang and she immediately picked it up. "Grams?"

"No its Phoebe what the hell did our future selves do, I am in jail Prue?" Phoebe asks through the phone.

"I don't know but its bad, Phoebe I think I was raped and I found a note from Grams telling me that Piper will be waking up today," Prue replied and was only met with silence on the other end," Phoebe?"

"Raped oh god Prue are you ok?"

"I don't remember it happening and why are you in jail?"

"Possession and use of marijuana."

"What?"

"Yeah I know, listen we need to tell her because we need to fix this and if I could hit my future self I would," Phoebe said.

"Tell me about it, I'm guessing that Piper is in the hospital or something, so I will get dressed and head down there," Prue said.

"Ok and Prue its going to be ok, I love you," Phoebe said.

"Ditto," Prue said as at that age she could not say I love you back yet. She hung up the phone and went to get dressed.

Back in the 2001 Piper struggled to get off the bed and onto the wheelchair," Prue!" she yelled again but still no reply. "Leo!" she yelled but he did not come. She got a hold of the wheelchair and moved it towards her with one hand. "What the fuck happened?" she said as the phone rang. "Dammit!" she said through her teeth as she finally maneuvered herself onto the chair and wheeled herself to the hallway breathing heavily. "Hello," she said.

"Piper thank god," Prue said on the other end.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asks.

"No something happened, I am in the apartment we rented together before moving back to the manner and I have a lot of pills," she replied.

"I think I have you beat, Prue I am paralyzed from the waist down and Leo is not answering me," Piper said.

"How?"

"I fell off the roof at school because I would not do what Missy wanted me to do," Piper replied.

"Do you have your powers?" Prue asks.

"Don't know," Piper replied and took the vase off the small table in the hall. She tossed it up in the air and tries to freeze it but it just crashed on the floor in 1000 pieces. "No what about you?"

"No and where is Phoebe?"

"I have no idea."

"Ok listen I am on my way so just stay put," Prue said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Piper said as she looked at the wheelchair.

Phoebe was still pacing the cell when a man comes to the cell door.

"Phoebe?" he asks.

"Yes," she said and ran up to it. The man in front of her had dark short hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Cole Turner and I am your lawyer," he said.

"Ok what did I do?" she asks and he smiled a little.

"You were arrested for prostitution and possession of cocaine," he replied as he knew now that she had no idea who he really was or the fact that she met him before.

"Oh shit," she said and rested her forehead on the bars. "I need to make a call."

"Ok," he said and the guard let her out but put handcuffs on her as she stepped out.

"Do you think that is necessary?" she asks.

"It is the rules," he said and led her to a hallway with phones on them. "You have 5 minutes," he said and took off the handcuffs before exiting and locking the door while Cole remained outside.

"Please someone be home," she said and made the call.

Prue arrived at the manner and found the door to be unlocked as usual. She opened it up and was a little taken aback at how dirty it seemed to be. There was dust and no lights were on. Even though it was daylight the house seemed dark and depressing as she continued in. "Piper!"

"Up here," Piper replied as she wheeled herself to the landing.

"Wow have you seen downstairs yet?" Prue asks as she came up and saw Piper in the wheelchair.

"No I'm not sure how to get down Prue," Piper replied a little annoyed and Prue looked to her right to see some kind of chairlift.

"Are you ok?" Prue asks as she made it to the top and then saw Piper. She looked different than what she remembered; she looked tired and much thinner to the point of being dangerous.

"Not exactly, how could we have screwed up so badly?" Piper asks as she started to wheel herself into the attic. Prue helped by pushing on the handles on the back of the chair.

"I don't know but Piper I did not get away from Mike this time," Prue said as she started looking for the book in its usual place, but it was not there.

"What do you mean Prue?" Piper asks as she remembered what almost happened the first time. Prue looked around the room keeping her eyes off of her middle sister.

"He raped me," she said in a whisper.

"Oh god Prue," Piper said as she put her hand to her chest.

"Its ok we are going to fix this," Prue said and threw her arms up in frustration," Where is the dam book?"

"My guess is that it's still in the trunk where Phoebe found it the first time, we never said the spell because we don't have our powers," Piper replied as the phone rang and Prue ran to the hallway to get it.

"Hello," Prue said.

"Prue its Phoebe and I am in jail," Phoebe said on the other side.

"For what?" Prue asks as Piper tugged on her arm.

"Prostitution and possession of drugs are you guys ok?" Phoebe asks.

"How much is your bail?" Prue asks.

"Bail?" Piper asks as she could not hear Phoebe on the other end.

"I don't know but I will find out," Phoebe said.

"Where are you?" Prue asks.

"I am still in New York at least that is what the signs say," Phoebe replied.

"Listen we don't have our powers and things are really screwed up, we can't call Leo and we need you to be here in order to do the spell, so find out what it cost and I will try to get the money to get you out," Prue said.

"Ok but I'm guessing I can't leave the state," Phoebe said.

"One thing at a time maybe our past selves will tell Grams," Prue said.

"I hope so, because orange is not my color," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe it will be ok and I love you," Prue said.

"I love you too and tell Piper I love her," Phoebe said and hung up.

"Prue why – why is Phoebe in jail?" Piper asks.

"Prostitution and drugs," Prue replied.

"Perfect," Piper said and rolled back to the attic.

Prue followed her and then realized that Piper was alone in this house. "Piper I'm sorry that I left you," she said and Piper turned around not truly understanding what she meant.

"You never left me."

"You're alone in this house and your paralyzed, Piper I did not stay with you," Prue said and started crying.

"Prue it doesn't matter this did not happen, so we will fix it," Piper said as Prue wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

"We need to get Phoebe home and I have no idea how much money I have or even if she will be allowed to leave the state," Prue said.

"I have to give it to them, this is a doozy," Piper said referring to a demon plan.

"The triad?" Prue asks.

"Or the Queen of wands," Piper replied.

To be continued…


	7. The fix may be worse

Chapter 7

The fix may be worse

In 2001 Prue was pacing the attic as Piper had the book on her lap flipping through the pages.

"Phoebe said it would cost over 20,000 dollars to get her bail," Prue said.

"What about the house?" Piper asks.

"I guess so but how will we get her home without the parole officer knowing?" Prue asks as she stopped to face Piper who closed the book and looked at her in hesitation," What?"

"Do you think Andy is still alive?" Piper asks.

"I don't know Piper, I mean technically he might be because we never became the charmed ones but I just don't know," Prue replied and sat down on the red 1920s style couch.

"He could help us get Phoebe home," Piper said and put her hand on Prue's shoulder but she jerked away. "Sorry sweetie."

"Its ok we have more important things to worry about right now," Prue said and stood up.

"Prue you can't just push this off, you need to talk about it," Piper said.

"No Piper we need to fix this and I have no idea how to do that," Prue said as she grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks while following her out of the room but had to stop at the stairs because of the wheelchair.

"To the police station to find Andy," Prue replied and for a moment forgot about Piper's predicament. "Do you need help getting down?"

"No I think I can use the lift but are you ready to see him?" Piper asks.

"It will keep my mind off of Mike," Prue replied as she headed down the stairs.

"Leo where are you?" Piper asks while clenching her teeth and looking up to the ceiling.

Back in 1988 Penny was looking through the book to find a way to fix what happened when Prue walked in. Her eyes were red and swollen and her normal strong confident appearance was replaced with a fragile and confused posture.

"Prue I am so sorry," Penny said and walked over to her.

"Grams I don't understand what happened," Prue said as tears came down her face.

"I know sweetie but I will fix this," Grams said in a strong tone.

"You know?"

"Yes Piper told me," Grams replied.

"Is she ok?" Prue asks.

"She will be right now she is resting," Penny replied and went back to the book.

"Can I help?" Prue asks nervously.

"Sure," Penny replied knowing that Prue wanted to get her mind off of what happened.

Prue walked over to her and looked at the book that seemed much smaller than the one in the future.

"Where is Phoebe?" Prue asks.

"In jail but don't worry," Penny replied and Prue's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, listen I need some of these ingredients do you think you can go in the kitchen and get them for me?" Penny asks and Prue grabbed some paper to write them down. She stopped before leaving and looked back at her grandmother.

"Grams I am sorry I failed you," Prue said as her lower lip quivered.

"Prue you have not failed me a demon is responsible for this, not you," Penny replied and Prue gave a weak nod before exiting. Once she was gone blue and white lights filled the room and Patty was standing in front of her.

"Mom what is going on?" Patty asks with terror in her eyes.

"A demon switch them and they changed the past," Penny replied.

"Wait are they the charmed ones in the future?"

"Yes now help me get them back on their destiny," Penny replied with resolve.

Back in 2001 Prue walked into the police station and was hesitant and very reluctant as she walked through the two main doors. She has not seen Andy since he died two years ago and if he was alive then it was because of her destiny that got him killed at least that is what she believed. Her eyes set on Darrell who was at his desk and Andy's was across from him but he was not there. She slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Prue how are you doing?" he asks and stood up to great her.

"That is very complicated, is Andy around?" she asks but if he was dead then she would just sound crazy.

"Yeah he just took a break but should be back any minute now," he replied and her stomach tightened as she closed her eyes tight, "Prue."

"I'm fine I just need to talk to him," she said as Andy came through a door and she saw him.

"Prue," Andy said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Andy," Prue said but her voice was small and barely audible.

"Is everything okay?" he asks as Darrell left them alone to talk.

"Not exactly, I need your help Phoebe is in jail in NY and I have the bail but we need to get her home," Prue said and Andy looked around and then took her arm but she pulled away from him.

"Shit Prue I'm sorry we just can't talk here," he said as he remembered she was still having issues with being touched abruptly by anyone since her incident in high school.

"Ok where?" she asks.

"In here," he replied and they walked into an empty office," Prue she would be breaking parole," he said while closing the door.

"I know but it's hard to explain okay it's actually impossible to explain, but if we don't get her back here then everything goes to hell and I mean that literally," she said and he ran his hand through his short dark hair.

"I could lose my job," he said.

"Andy I'm sorry I have to ask you for this but I wouldn't if it wasn't important, please and I promise that we will not tell anyone," she said and after a few moments of silence he smile a little and nodded.

"Ok I could never refuse you."

"Thank you," she said and opened the door but turned around to face him, "Andy I am sorry," she said and kept her tears at bay until she was clear of the building and in the car.

Back in 1988 Penny was working on the ingredients when Prue came in after Patty left so she would not be seen.

"Here Grams," Prue said and handed her some herbs from the list.

"Thank you," Penny said and took them over to a table to start making the potion.

"How will this work?" Prue asks.

"You and your sisters will drink this and I will say this spell. It should take your future selves back to before this happened and take you to the future. Basically we will be switching you again and hopefully your future selves will understand what to do," Penny replied.

"I hope so but how are we going to get this to Phoebe?"

"Don't worry about that I already have a plan," Penny replied and Prue nodded.

"I don't want to get raped Grams," Prue said as tears came down her face.

"You won't sweetie and as for Mike, I will take care of him."

"Wait wont this screw everything up because we know about our destiny now?" she asks.

"Yes normally but this spell should wipe out your memory of this ever happening, only your future selves will remember," Penny replied.

"This is all very confusing," Prue said and Grams nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest while I finish this up," Penny said and Prue left the room to get to hers. She stopped at Piper's room and hated the fact she was not at the hospital with her and that Phoebe was alone in a jail cell. She walked into her room and lay down on the bed pulling the sheets up to her neck but sleep was not going to be possible as her mind would not shut down.

Back in 2001 Piper was struggling to get herself on the chair lift when she heard Prue come through the front door.

"Piper I talked to Andy and he said he would help us," she said and saw Piper on the floor on the top of the stairs breathing heavily," Oh god are you ok?" she asks while running up to her.

"No I can't get on this dam thing," Piper replied as Prue helped her back into her chair.

"Its ok this will all be ok soon," Prue said while wheeling her into the attic.

"I hope so because apparently I can't even get downstairs."

"The bail is paid and Andy is sending a helicopter to get her," Prue said.

"How long will it take for her to get here?" Piper asks.

"At least six hours," Prue replied.

"I wish Leo could hear us."

"Well technically we are not his charges so he can't," Prue said and sat down on the couch.

"So we wait," Piper said.

"Looks that way."

Back in 1988 Penny finished the potion and the spell as Sam orbed in with Phoebe.

"Thank you Sam," Penny said and Phoebe ran to hug her.

"I am so sorry Grams I don't know what happened," Phoebe said and Penny hugged her back.

"Its ok my darling, go get Prue and Sam could you get Piper," Penny asks and Sam orbed out.

"Is she ok, Prue said she was in the hospital?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe everything will be fine please sweetie go get Prue," Penny replied and Phoebe did what she asks. The moment she entered Prue's room her older sister got up and ran to her.

"Thank god you're ok." Prue said and hugged her.

"I have a record now thanks to my future self," Phoebe said.

"How did you get here?" Prue asks.

"I guy named Sam he is like Leo I think," Phoebe replied.

"Piper's Leo?"

"Yeah is she ok Prue?"

"No she is paralyzed from the waist down," Prue replied and Phoebe covered her mouth and then finally noticed bruises and cuts on Prue.

"What happened to you?"

Prue looked away," I don't want to talk about it mostly because I don't remember everything but I think Mike raped me," Prue replied and Phoebe went silent as Penny came to the door.

"Ok girls its time," Penny said and they followed her to the attic where Piper was on the couch as Sam orbed away.

"Piper!" Phoebe said and ran to her.

"Phoebe I was so worried," Piper said as she hugged her.

"You were worried about me, you're the one who is paralyzed," Phoebe said as Penny picked up the potion bottles and gave them to each one of them.

"Not for long, ok girls drink this and I will say the spell," Penny said and the girls did what she asks.

Back in 2001 Piper felt an odd sensation come over her body, like she was floating. She looked at Prue who also was having the same feeling.

"Prue?"

"Grams," Prue replied as she knew that something was happening that was magical. Everything went dark and when she opened her eyes she was in the car with Mike right before they got to the quarry. She almost lost control of the vehicle and had to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asks and she looked in the rearview mirror and saw she had braces on and no marks on her. She smiled and then looked at Mike as her smile turned to rage.

"Get out of my car you son of a bitch!" she replied and opened the door on his side.

"What?" he asks in confusion but did not have time to react as she used her legs to kick him out. He hit the ground and she put the car in gear and drove off. He stood up and snarled.

"Dammit how did they get back," he said and Mike's body collapsed as a man stepped out from it. It was Pitivo and he was not happy as he went away in a swirl of black dust.

Piper opened her eyes and was back on the rooftop facing Missy and her gang as the girl was tied to the pole. She knew what she had to do and it sickened her. She had to do the opposite of what she did before, which means she did what Missy asks her to do. She removed the girls' clothing as tears came out of her eyes.

"I am so sorry," Piper said as she backed away and handed Missy the clothes. The girl was crying hard and not looking at her.

"Good now we can go," Missy said as she headed for the exit but Piper did not move," Piper lets go."

Piper walked up to the girl and whispered in her ear," I will come back for you," she said and left with Missy and the others as the girl's body shivered from the cold.

Phoebe was no longer on an airplane but instead was in her room. She looked around and realized that somehow things got reversed again. She smiled as she knew that Grams had something to do with it. She made her way out of her room and could hear talking coming from the attic. She put her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Mom she will get better, she is just at that age," Patty said.

"I don't so Patty, she has not shown any responsibility for herself and I think she wants to give me a heart attack," Penny said.

"Mom she loves you."

"She doesn't show it, how are they going to be the charmed ones if she does not care about anyone but herself and I don't know if she can handle it, she has a dark side."

"We all do mom," Patty said.

"Not like her I'm afraid she will use it to do evil or personal gain," Penny said and Phoebe pulled away from the door as her body slumped. She had no idea that her grandmother felt that way about her, worst of all in some ways she was right, she has been attracted to evil and she has used it for personal gain. Phoebe walked back into her room and began to cry.

Prue arrived home and was relieved that she got away from him but Piper was not home yet and she had no idea where Phoebe was. "Phoebe!" she yelled and ran upstairs as Penny came out of the attic.

"Prue you're late," Grams said while looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know but I had some car problems, is Phoebe and Piper home?" she asks.

"Phoebe better be considering she's grounded and no Piper is late too," Penny replied as the front door opened again and Piper yelled for Prue.

"Up here!" Prue yelled back and ran into Phoebe's room as Piper followed.

"Piper you're late," Grams said and was not sure what was going on with her grandchildren at the moment.

"Sorry it took him longer to get it then I thought it would," Piper said as she remembered what she told her about tutoring someone that night and ran into Phoebe's room and shut the door. Penny stood there for a moment and shrugged her shoulders as she went down stairs.

"Phoebe what happened?" Prue asks as she sat next to her on the bed.

"She hates me," Phoebe replied through sobs.

"No she doesn't," Piper said while sitting on the other side of her.

"Ok we are back in the past so now what?" Prue asks.

"Did you get away from him?" Piper asks.

"Yes but I still remember the rape," Prue replied.

"And I had to humiliate that girl," Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe asks while trying to stop her sobbing.

"Its complicated, how do we get back to our future selves?" Piper asks.

"I hope that our past selves can do that considering they're are the ones with the powers," Prue replied.

Back in 2001 the past sisters were in the attic once again as Leo orbed in.

"Where did you guys go?" he asks while going over to Piper.

"We are back so to speak and look Piper you're not paralyzed," Phoebe said as she saw Piper standing.

"Looks like Grams potion worked," Prue said.

"What?" Leo asks confused.

"We are our past selves Leo because our future selves screwed things up so badly," Piper replied.

"That may be why they gave me this," Leo said and pulled out a potion and a piece of paper with a spell on it.

"What is that for?" Phoebe asks.

"To switch you back again and you need to do it now," he said and handed them each a bottle and Piper took the piece of paper out of his hand.

"Wait," Piper said and put her hands on Leo's face and then pulled him in for a kiss. After about 30 seconds she pulled away with her eyes still closed and Leo looked a little worried as Prue had her hands on her hips clearly not approving of that action. Piper smiled as her heart fluttered.

"You won't remember any of this," he said and Piper's face fell a little.

"Good because my heads about ready to explode," Phoebe said as she drank the contents of the bottle and the other sisters did the same. It did not take long after reading the spell for everything to be the way it should be at least in the way of bodies being in the right place at the right time. But only their past selves would forget while their future selves would remember everything that transpired. The room was silent as everyone got settled. Piper looked at Prue who seemed lost at the moment and Phoebe's eyes were beginning to water as she remembered the conversation between Grams and her mother. Piper could not get the girl out of her head but also she didn't remember going back for her.

"I need to check on something," Piper said and ran downstairs as Leo orbed in.

"Looks like everything is back to normal," he said but Piper was frantically looking through the phone book," Piper."

"Leo I need to find her," Piper said as the others came downstairs.

"Piper what are you doing?" Prue asks.

"Her name was Tess Thompson," Piper replied but everyone was still a little confused.

"Honey we don't know what you're talking about," Phoebe said.

"There I think I found her or at least her parents," Piper said and grabbed her car keys and headed out the door without saying much of anything else.

"Ok we just got back and she is already losing it," Phoebe said.

"Maybe it has something to do with Missy and the rooftop," Prue said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What happened to you guys?" Leo asks.

"A lot," Prue replied while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Prue are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she tried to touch her but Prue pulled away.

"I don't know Phoebe," Prue said and started crying.

Piper moved through the streets as the afternoon rush was coming to an end. She found the address she was looking for and pulled up to the house. She hesitated for a moment as she had no idea what happened after she left the rooftop. Piper stepped out of her car and rang the doorbell to the worn down house as she played with her hands waiting for a reply. A woman in her 60s answer and had dark circles under her eyes and was still wearing her pajamas.

"Yes," she asks and Piper's mouth opened but found it difficult to speak. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry I know this is going to sound odd but I knew your daughter Tess," Piper replied and the woman's eyes began to fill with water.

"Oh she is not here," the women said and started to close the door but Piper stopped her.

"Do you know where she is?" Piper asks.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Piper halliwell," she replied in the woman's expression hardened.

"She committed suicide in high school, I remember her coming home one day a half frozen and she said that some girls tied her to a pole and left her there all night. If it wasn't for the maintenance worker finding her in the morning she would've froze to death. She mentioned your name and that you were supposed to come back for her, but you never did. Pictures started circulating around school of her naked and tied to that pole, it destroyed her it was too much of the bullying finally beat her. She was all I had in this world so get off my porch!" the women yelled and slammed the door on her. Piper was in shock as she stood there for a moment before stumbling backwards and felt hands on her shoulders as Leo could feel her pain.

"Piper," he said and made her face him.

"Oh god," she whimpered and went to the ground as he held her.

Meanwhile Pitivo walked into the main chamber where the Queen of wands was sitting.

"They fixed it," he said and sat down.

"Not quite," she said with a wicked grin.

Next episode is Charmed of the dead 3.03


End file.
